


Lessons in Control

by Anonymous



Series: Lessons in Control [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Five Times Plus One, M/M, Three Sentence Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No information here so as to avoid triggering material-- please see author's note for summary.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Lessons in Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: anonymous





	Lessons in Control

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: five times Andrew threw up, and one time he didn't.  
> This is anonymous because I didn't want to send potentially triggering material into anyone's email, but I'm iknowhowmystoryends if you feel like checking out my other AFTG fic :)  
> Please do not read if depictions of eating disorders or vomiting are at all disturbing for you. I don't think it's too graphic, but please take care of yourself.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love hearing from y'all.

The one and only time Cass takes him to a dentist, the dentist tells him his teeth look like they belong to someone fifty years older than Andrew. 

“Must be genetic,” Cass says, frowning. 

Andrew shoves his fingers down his throat after dinner and almost starts laughing as he does so, since this is the one thing about his life he was able to choose.

“What do you want for dinner. Andrew?” Abby asks, and she’s smiling-- that won’t do. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he responds, because it won’t stay down anyway.

Her smile fades; the food doesn’t stay down.

“You’ll give yourself diabetes,” Kevin snarks, and he doesn’t even bother to look away from the Exy game he’s watching.

Andrew thinks,  _ only if I digest it.  _

The nice thing about ice cream is that it doesn’t hurt when it comes up. 

“The food’s not going anywhere,” Allison says, and her eyes are a little too knowing for Andrew’s tastes. 

“Unlike me,” Andrew mutters. He heads for the bathroom with her gaze boring into his back.

When Andrew starts retching after too much whiskey that same night, Neil shoves the trash can into his hands and stays a careful six inches away. 

“You should brush your teeth,” Neil says when Andrew can breathe again. 

Andrew laughs this time.

“Look, monster, I don’t like you and you downright despise me. But Neil asked me to help you, so I’m here.”

He does despise Allison, but as the months go by and he learns from her how to stomach food (and Neil loses the worry that hovered in his eyes when Andrew ate), maybe he likes her a little, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're interested in more of this verse!


End file.
